Pinky in Ponyland
by LSFRD
Summary: Pinky arrives mysteriously in Ponyland, and is snatched up by Catrina... will he escape and get back to ACME labs? R&R!
1. Legal Junk and Theme Song

:::JUNK:::  
  
Legal Junk:  
  
I don't own My Little Pony or Pinky and the Brain. But steal my idea(s) and I'll be forced to hurt you.  
  
Not so legal, but still junk:  
  
This is the sequal to Bowtie and the Brain, so if you haven't read it, you might not understand this. You might not understand it anyway, but that's beside the point. And again, if you don't know what Pinky and the Brain is, then hard cheese. That's not my problem, and moo on you!  
  
You may note that the chapters are mostly pretty short in the beginning, but they get longer as the story goes along, so don't get dicouraged about that. I personally am almost liking this fanfic better than the first ^__^  
  
And don't critisize me. I KNOW there is bad grammer, and I'll be fixing it later, and I KNOW that it's not perfect. And I WILL fix all bad grammar, plot holes, and such stuff once the fic is done. But for now I just like to put it up so people can get an idea what it's like. (The shorter chapters will be lengthened, too.)  
  
Which reminds me about something else. I base some of the ponies on the episodes of the cartoon, and the movie, and others on what I think. Don't tell me that THAT PONY doesn't have an English accent, and that ponies don't have English accents, or things like that. This is MY version of Ponyland, and I'm sure that you have your own.  
  
Basically, I know the fic sucks right now, but it won't suck later on, and therefore DONT TELL ME ABOUT MISTAKES BECAUSE THEY WILL BE FIXED! (I don't take critisism well ;)  
  
And don't even bother flaming me, or I'll do it back in my own special way. (Preferable, sending Flaming Bushwoolies up your pants XD)  
  
Uh, right. Sorry if that was a little intense, and a little long, but it was necerssary. Trust me. :)  
  
Sorry 'bout the lengthy junkness.  
  
Enjoy. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
What is that word that sounds so strange?  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
The one who said it sounds deranged.  
  
That looks like a small mouse, but what a bizarre mouse  
  
Why is he so frightningly queer?  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
What is he doing right here?  
  
*  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
Where did this mouse come from, anyway?  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
He's so abnormal, I couldn't say  
  
Wait don't you remember, back in September  
  
When Bowtie was gone from our land?  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
He got teleported to Ponyland.  
  
*  
  
We have to take him to Majesty  
  
So that she can look and see  
  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
  
This mouse is now in Ponyland  
  
This mouse is now in Ponyland! 


	2. Chapter One

The sound of hooves on grass.  
  
"Fizzy! Fizzy, come here!"  
  
"What is it Galaxy?" Some whuffling sounds.  
  
"Look what I found!" Shuffling.  
  
"Wow...what is it?"  
  
"It looks like a mouse to me."  
  
"It's teeth look funny." Warm air blown into his face.  
  
Voices floated around Pinky's head. "Naaaaaaarf." he said dazedly, and then sneezed. He felt grass beneath him, tickling his nose. The tip of his tail flicked.  
  
"Eek! What did it just say?" shrieked one of the voices hystercially.  
  
"I think it just said 'Narf', Fizzy." said a much calmer voice.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Pinky blinked and opened his eyes to see two gigantic pairs of eyes staring straight back at him. He did what anyone else would do. "Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" He yelled "Braaiin! Help meee!!!"  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled the two things. They jumped back, falling backwards. The green one landed on her rump, while the pink one stumbled and regained her balance. "Who are you?" asked the green one. Her jeweled eyes were wide, and Pinky could see himself in the opalescent facets. Pinky stared into them.  
  
OoOoooOooohh... Shiny and Sparkly! thought Pinky crazily.  
  
"My name is Pinky, but you may call me Pinky!" said the mouse out loud.  
  
The pink one snorted "You'd get along great with Dabble."  
  
"Dabble! Narf! Wah ha ha!"  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
The ponies stood up.  
  
"My name is Galaxy," said the pink one. "And this is Fizzy. Where did you come from?" Her voice was puzzled.  
  
"I came from ACME Labs." said Pinky.  
  
"But how did you get here?" asked Fizzy "You aren't anywhere near the rainbow."  
  
"I was playing with a pretty shiny swirly thingy of Brain's and everything wen't all dark and sparkly and shiny and I heard whoosh and bong and boing and then I was here! Poit! Is this Canada?"  
  
Fizzy blinked. "This is Ponyland. Who's Brain? And what's Canada? Is it food? can you eat it? What--?"  
  
Galaxy gasped suddenly, cutting her friend off. "Fizzy!" she said "Don't you remember? Last Fall? When Bowtie disappeared over the Rainbow? And the searhc party went after them?"  
  
Fizzy gasped too, "You're right! But I thought there was only one mouse, with a big head."  
  
"That would be Brain," said Pinky "His head is all big and wobbly. Wah ha ha! Zort!"  
  
The two ponies looked at each other.  
  
"We'd better take him to Majesty." 


	3. Chapter Two

Majesty sat on the throne, smiling to herself. She hummed a little under her breath.  
  
"Peace," she sighed "Blessed peace. No more babbling gnomes, or bushwoolie's complaining about bushmelon crops. My vacation cottage... A month of peace and quiet. And Tiffany can finally see what it's like to be Queen. Not all rest and relaxation, oh no... not at all." She cackled rather insanely, briefly stepping off the throne to pace the floor.  
  
Suddenly Chief walked in, bowing briefly, and eyeing her. Majesty really needed that vacation if she was cackling to herself. But then again, she had been acting rather... strange the past month or so. Mumbling under her breath, and shifting her eyes around suspiciously... She also seemed to be drowning herself with caffeine, with a sudden liking for coffee.  
  
"Majesty," Chief said loudly, like she was deaf. "Fizzy and Galaxy are here to see you, and they have a bird or something. I'm sure it will only take a second... then you can finish packing and Paradise and Surprise will escort you to the path."  
  
He scuttled out.  
  
Majesty nodded blankly and jumped back on her throne, her mind still on her vacation cottage. Rest... Quiet...  
  
But just then Fizzy and Galaxy walked in, and something white tumbled from Galaxy's shoulder onto the tiled floor, and skidded across the marble, landing sprawled on it's stomach.  
  
"Wah ha ha!" it said, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"  
  
"AAAAAIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It's fangs dripped blood, it's wormy tail thrashed, eyes glowing red...  
  
Majesty jumped on a nearby table. "Get it way! Nasty mouse! Vermin! Vermin! No! It will bite me! GET IT AWAY!!! Aiiiee!!!"  
  
Galaxy blinked.  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of mice, Majesty."  
  
"AIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe you should get him out..." whispered Fizzy wisely.  
  
Galaxy grabbed Piny and took him out of the throne room. She came back a moment later with him in a cage.  
  
"Now can we talk?" asked Galaxy.  
  
Majesty nodded warily and climbed back onto the throne. She shuddered. Shivers crawled up her spine as she stared fixedly, horrified, at the mouse in the cage.  
  
"This is Pinky." said Fizzy. She was really imagining Majesty's fear of mice, and wondering what would happen if she used it to make her step down from the throne and trake over... What was it like to be queen? She shook her head. She could just hear Gusty's voice laughing and saying "Queen Bubblehead! Ha ha! Great joke, Fizz..."  
  
"We found him outside in the field." said Galaxy, breaking rudely into Fizzy's thoughts, who jumped. "He comes from that Lab place that Bowtie found last fall. He knows Brain, you know. The mouse that Bowtie met?"  
  
"I'm his friend. Zort."  
  
Majesty flinched, but decided to do what any Queen would do in this predicament. She must act responsably and do her Queen-ish duty.... or whatever.  
  
She drew herself up, looking very Queenly and magnificent in her bushwoolie fur trimmed coat (Shed, of course), and spoke.  
  
"I'm going on vacation. Let Tiffany deal with it." 


	4. Chapter Three

Galaxy sighed. The day had basically been a waste. Majesty had left, shrieking whenever Pinky spoke a single word, or even looked at her. Fizzy had left to look after the baby ponies, it was her day on nursery duty at the Lullabye Nursery. Galaxy looked for Tiffany, but couldn't find her in the castle's halls, the throne room, or in her room.  
  
When she finally did find her, it was in the courtyard, and it was too late. Tiffany was engrossed in conversation with a very angry looking gnome, babbling in a language somewhere between English and Gnomish about Baby Firefly landing in his tulip patch.  
  
Baby Firefly sat in the corner, bawling louder than... well we'll just say that it was *really* loud. Firefly was soothing her baby and glaring at the gnome, who was by then shaking his tiny fist at Tiffany and looking quite red in the face. He looked all for the world, with his pointed red had and crimson face, like a radish with clothes.  
  
The pink unicorn tossed a lock of bright red hair out of her eye, and walked slowly towards her room down the hallway, feeling hopeless. She sighed loudly, almsot causing Pinky to fall off her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Galaxy?" asked Pinky "It's a glo-orious day! Troz!"  
  
Galaxy smiled a bit. "You're right. Why don't we go for a walk in the woods?"  
  
"Narfalicious!" replied Pinky  
  
Galaxy took that as a yes.  
  
* * *  
  
Majesty relaxed as she lay on the grass outside the small thatched cottage above her. She sighed in contentment at the feeling of peacefulness of being alone, and... err... alone. The last time she had felt this had been just before the Great Gnome revolt.  
  
Suddenly she stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk." She told a caterpillar on a nearby leaf. It ignored her and continued chomping down on it's green meal. Majesty turned to the trail between the fence. She trotted to it, and sung open the gate.  
  
She whistled a nameless tune, frolicking down the path and almost trampling a gnome, spearing a pixie, and crushing a squirrell. They all managed to get away, chattering almost identical... uh... chatter... and in the pixie's case, throwing pebbles. But Majesty ignored them all. She was free at last!  
  
"La la laaaaaaa!!!" she sung at the top of her voice. It was scratchy and slightly out of tune. Some birds burst from the trees, screeching in fear, thinking a hawk was coming. Another pixie in the knot of a tree clapped tiny hands to tiny pointed ears, and glared at the passing unicorn regally.  
  
"I'm FREEEEEEE!!!"  
  
She closed her eyes, and happily continued her journey... until she ran into a tree. That was when she decided to go back for some Aspirin. Ahh, the wonders of Earth. Though ponies had begun to get fatter since Danny brought the first TV to Ponyland... and after WindWhistler found out how to make them.  
  
She truned to go back down the path, but then she heard something... something sinister, and evil...  
  
"Poit!"  
  
That one word struck fear in her chest... or maybe it was heartburn.  
  
At any rate, she froze as Galaxy came into view, Pinky on her shoulder. "Hello Majesty," said Galaxy. "Narf." said Pinky.  
  
Majesty screamed and tore down the path, trampling the gnome, crashing into the pixie, and stepping on the squirrels tail.  
  
The pixie threw rocks, the squirrel threw nuts, and the gnome threw turnips. 


	5. Chapter Four

Heart pounding, Majesty yanked down the blinds and began fevrishly duct taping them to the walls.  
  
"Must... make sure that... mouse doesn't... get... in!" she panted. The mere thought of him made her sick...  
  
She ripped off some more, but heard knocks at the door. She screamed and lept under the bed.  
  
"Majesty?" said a familiar voice with a strong Australian accent, "Is everything okay in there?"  
  
"Oh... it's you, Blueberry Baskets. Come in, come in..." said Majesty, relieved. The door opened and a blue pegasus walked in. The smell of blueberry tarts and pies wafted from her mane. She looked around.  
  
"Umm...?"  
  
She shook a lock of blue hair from her mane and wrinkled her nose in confusion at the scene. Half-duct taped blinds covered all the light, or at least most of it, and Majesty was hiding under the bed, a roll of silver tape in her mouth. Majesty seemed to realize how odd she looked, and crawled out from under it, brushing dust off with as much dignity as she could muster, considering her position.  
  
"This... cottage..." said Blueberry Baskets, raising an eyebrow "It sure is... err... dark."  
  
Majesty shifted and squirmed a little. Her ears turned slightly pink at the tips.  
  
"I was just... going to take a nap... Yes. My eyes are sensitive to light..." Majesty grinned fakely, and Blueberry Baskets stared, the other eyebrow lifting to join the other in a look of dibelief.  
  
"Riiiight..." She said, with a tinge of sarcasm. She didn't bother mentioning that Majesty's room had plenty of windows, all without blinds. They both knew it quite well. Majesty flushed bright red.  
  
"So... you wanted something?" said Majesty blandly and tactlessly as possible.  
  
"Yeah... I was going for a walk, and I saw you run down the path screaming. Would you mind explaining why?"  
  
"Oh... I saw something." said Majesty lamely. She shifted again.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, I kind of figured that out..." said Blueberry Bakets dryly, "Either that or you have fun running down paths screaming bloody murder for no reason."  
  
Majesty made an impatient, frustrated noise that sounded like she was containing a scream. She and Blueberry Baskets had been on the... slightly unfriendly side ever since their childhood. Blueberry Baskets had been the tall, intellectual pony who always got straight A's... Or at least that's what Majesty had heard the other ponies say. She had never gone to Dream Valley Elementary, being the princess. She had been taught at the castle.  
  
But she did play with the others after her lessons were over... She had, for some reason, always avoided Blueberry Baskets as much as she could. She had always found Blueberry Baskets slightly snooty. She hadn't originally come from Dream Valley, but from an island just off the coast of Ponyland. But Majesty didn't know that Blueberry Basket's wasn't like that at all. She was, in fact, the opposite.  
  
She was intelligent, but she was more the kind of baby pony who sewed and baked things and drew, and was simply bright with curiosity. She was kind to everyone and everything, and loved animals. She always seemed happy and looked to the bright side. But her and Majesty had just clashed, and Blueberry Baskets had become fed up with how Majesty had acted cold towards her. One day she had confronted Majesty, and the little baby pony of royalty had just screeched at her "Your just jealous because I'm the Princess, and when I'm Queen, I'll throw you in the dungeon!" and she'd run away crying.  
  
Blueberry Baskets was slightly older than Majesty, and knew the threat was empty. She also knew that Majesty was jealous of her; always popular, happy, and most of all, normal. When Majesty had become Queen, Blueberry Baskets had watched her become regal and wise... a far cry from the Baby Majesty she had known. And Blueberry Baskets respected her as subjects should. Majesty still ignored her and looked down on her when she couldn't.  
  
Finally, Blueberry Baskets had moved out of the village and gotten a small cottage in the woods near a small pond and a creek. She could then pick berries in the forest and bake pies and cookies to her delight. She lived peacably in her little clearing of flowers and the sound of trickling water. Whenever she did meet Majesty, she began to aquire her own form of coldness to the Queen, realizing Majesty would never warm up to her.  
  
Now, alone in the cottage, Blueberry Baskets felt anger well up in her at Majesty's freezing glare. She stamped her hoof loudly on the wooden ground.  
  
"This has gone far enough!" she said angrily, "What is it that I've ever done to you? Why do you act as though I am some sort of worm?!"  
  
Majesty looked furious. "You are the one who is so perfect!" she yelled back, losing it all and dropping her regal airs. "Perfect Blueberry, with her A's and her lovely smile! You were always jealous of me for being Princess! I know it!"  
  
"I was never jealous of you, you old nag!" shouted Blueberry Baskets, knowing that they were free to scream at each other and get it all out now that they weren't at the castle. After all, Majesty couldn't throw her in the dungeon for having a fight like this one.  
  
Galaxy, who had been coming up the path with Pinky on her shoulder, heard the shouting. She glimpsed Blueberry Baskets and Majesty screaming at each other in the cottage. She cringed when she heard the words 'old nag'. That was the Ponyland equivalent of old bag.  
  
"E-gad, Galaxy!" exclaimed Pinky.  
  
Galaxy nodded. "That was exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Really? Narf!"  
  
"Well... in the sense of it, yes."  
  
She backed down the pathway, the angry words fading into the air as she left.  
  
"How dare you!" screeched Majesty "You were jealous of me! You were jealous because you were so popular, and yet you weren't ROYALTY, oh no.... Perfect Blueberry, who wasn't so perfect after all!"  
  
"You are the one who was jealous of me!" exclaimed Blueberry Baskets, "I was the one with the normal life. I was the one who had oh so many friends! Well, let me tell you, Majesty, being popular isn't so good. I never wanted to be popular! I like my solitude! Not to mention all those brainless idiots who called themselves my friends when they didn't know the real me from a tree stump! This has got to stop, and we have got to be friends!"  
  
Majesty froze. The words struck a chord in her. She suddenly, horribly, knew that it was true... she WAS jealous of Blueberry Baskets... or had been. She was now glad to be Queen, but before? She had been jealous. And she had carried this to even her adulthood.  
  
She sat down heavily.  
  
"Y-your right..." she said grudgingly, weakly. She felt drained of all emotion. Blueberry Baskets sat down beside her, and nodded.  
  
"This needed to end..." she said. She held out a hoof. "Friends?"  
  
"No." said Majesty, and Blueberry Basket stared. Majesty continued "We can never be friends... but that's better than being ennemy's, isn't it?"  
  
Blueberry Baskets just smiled a slittle, and stood up.  
  
"Bye, Majesty." she said, and then she left.  
  
Majesty stood up and stared at the black blind over a window and she exclaimed absently...  
  
"My Rainbow, it sure did get dark out!" 


	6. Chapter Five

Pinky stared up at a huge cook-book on the counter. They were trying to make a pie for dessert. Music from the nutcracker played in the background. It was the only tape that Galaxy could find.  
  
"E-gad, Fizzy! Are you sure you can make that pie. It looks complicated. Poit!" said Pinky, looking at the recipe that lay open on the counter.  
  
"S-sure I can, Pinky!" Pause. "I think..." faltered Fizzy, scratching her horn, which emitted five bubbles. One floated down to Pinky, who looked at it.  
  
"Oooh... Sparkly.. Wah ha ha!" he said, looking at his reflection in it's rounded, opal surface. "My nose is all big and round... whooo!"  
  
Fizzy, who was busy trying to enchant a fork to beat the eggs and such, didn't hear him.  
  
"Bushberries! W-where am I gonna get THOSE?" asked Fizzy, eyes wide. Galaxy grunted, busy looking for flour.  
  
"Here it--Oof!"  
  
Clouds of white floated through the air. The bag hung limply from her horn where it had been speared. If it hadn't also hung over her eyes, Galaxy would have seen Pinky flying by in a bubble. The nutcracker continued to play in the background. Galaxy struggled to pull the floor bag off her horn, without much success.  
  
Suddenly, the fork Fizzy was magicking flew across the room and speared an odd looking fruit, which began to pour orange juice onto the floor."Oh no!" said Fizzy in despair. Galaxy stumbled over to the counter.  
  
"Help?" she said. Fizzy grabbed the bag of flour and yanked. It stayed on, but a small rip was heard. She yanked harder, making the bag rip, and sending them flying in different direcions. Galaxy hit a shelf, dislodging a fake plant, and Fizzy hit the shelf of books.  
  
"Yeaah!!" she yelped shrilly as cookbooks fell onto her. A particularily large one landed directly on her head, sending her sprawling on the flour- dusted floor.  
  
Pinky flew by in his bubble.  
  
"Wheeee!"  
  
He bumped into the jar of eggs, turned green by Fizzy's efforts to beat it with magic, and sent it crashing to the floor. Green eggs flooded across the polished floor.  
  
"It looks like an alien died." commented Galaxy, dislodging cloth leaves from her mane.  
  
A knock came.  
  
"Hello?" came Gusty's voice.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Fizzy helplessly."She owns this section of the apartments!"  
  
"She's your landlady?" asked Pinky.  
  
Fizzy gulped and nodded.  
  
"If you don't say anything in three seconds, I'm coming in." said Gusty. "One, Two, Three!"  
  
The door opened and Gusty stood there openmouthed, staring, just as the nutcracker music finished, and the tape popped out onto the floor.  
  
Pinky flew by in his bubble. Again.  
  
"Wheee! Yahoo! Wuahahaha! Narf!"  
  
It popped on Gusty's horn, and Pinky was lying on her nose as the unicorn's eyes popped out.  
  
Tickle, who was behind Gusty, stared at the eggs on the floor. Her dainty and delicate English accent was evident as she spoke.  
  
"Green ham, anyone?" 


	7. Chapter Six

Pinky was sleeping on the windowsill when he heard voices. He woke up and listened as they floated up to him.  
  
"You can stay if you want, Rep," hissed one voice, "But I'm leaving!"  
  
"But Catrina," said another voice "It's so nice here! I thought you'd changed."  
  
"Like I said," said Catrina "You can stay here with this lace and fluff. And Rep, I never changed in the first place, did I?"  
  
"But you were so sweet... like you used to be... B-before the Witchweed machine."  
  
"Oh, forget the Witchweed Machine," said Catrina maliciously, "Those Bushwoolies, especially that purple one, need to pay for what they did. And so do the ponies!"  
  
"Catrina!" pleased Rep, "Don't do this! Give the gem back."  
  
"No!" said catrina, loudly and forcefully. A light turned on and a blue pony poked her head out, adjusting her spectacles. "Be quiet!" she hissed at them "Wan't to wake the whole damn castle?!"  
  
Pinky saw a head of wild red hair, with two ears poking out, stick out the window below. "Sorry," said Catrina smoothly,"I'll turn the television down."  
  
"See that you do." snapped the pony. Her head disappeared and the light turned off. catrina's head disappeared as well, and the conversation continued more softly.  
  
"No," said Catrina, whispering, but still forceful. "That gem is even more powerful than the Witchweed machine! You think I'll just go up to Majesty and say 'Here is that gem that I stole!' and give up my revenge? Oh no..."  
  
"What will you DO, Catrina?" asked Rep.  
  
"Take over the castle and use the ponies as my minions, of course. The Bushwoolies will make lovely servants."  
  
Catrina laughed hoarsely, and leaned on the window sill. Pinky leaned over more to see her, and felt himself slipping. He landed on his stomach beside Catrina's elbow with a small "Oof!".  
  
"Well, well, well," said Catrina, grabbing hold of him. He struggled. "What do we have here? Seems to be a little eavesdropper, am I right?" She grinned down at him from an evil cat face, white fangs gleaming. Whiskers twitched amusedly as he tried to break free.  
  
She lifted her thumb from around his mouth, and he immediately cried out.  
  
"Fizzy! Help--!"  
  
Her clawed finger reclosed hastily around his mouth.  
  
Fizzy's head came in view staring down at them. Catrina whipped Pinky behind her back and grinned up at Fizzy, who stared drowsily at them.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" she asked.  
  
"No... You must be hearing things." said Catrina quickly.  
  
Fizzy blinked sleepily down at her. "Right." she said, and shuffled slowly away from view. Pinky felt his hopes wilt. Catrina moved away from the window and sat in a chair. A giant lizard thing was watching from the bed, looking sadly at Catrina. Rep. That must be Rep.  
  
Catrina held her paw over a table.  
  
"If you try yelling again, I'll kill you!" she said. She dropped him onto the table, and he looked up at her. There was no pity in her gaze.  
  
"What can I use you for?" she asked, scratching her chin. Her hand crept to her neck, and she pulled out a red gem. "You're lucky THIS cat doesn't eat vermin. Unless they are marinated and served hot at a banquet." She laughed.  
  
"Do you know what this gem can do?" she asked. Pinky shook his head.  
  
Catrina clutched it and grinned, showing her fangs.  
  
"It can enslave, and make anyone I want do anything I want!" 


	8. Chapter Seven

Fizzy woke up to the sound of birdsong, and pegsus wings outside her window. Yawning, she stretched out to her fullest, then hopped off the bed. She looked at the empty windowsill.  
  
"Pinky?" she said. "Where are you?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Pinky!" she said louder "Pinky!"  
  
Still nothing. Fizzy was worried. What if he fell out the window? What if a hawk swooped down and grabbed him off the windowsill and ate him? Or an owl? or maybe a cat got in the room?  
  
Fizzy had no idea how close she was to the truth as she raced to the windowsill and searched frantically for blood. She found none, and was mildly relieved. But still, where was Pinky?  
  
She ran out of the door and looked frantically around. She saw Morning Glory struggling through the crowds of the hall, trying her best not to damage her delicate wings.  
  
Fizzy yelled out her name, but she didn't seem to notice. Finally, Fizzy grabbed some of her mane and yanked. Morning Glory looked over, startled, but recognised Fizzy and followed her along as she led her through the swarming throng to the Breakfast Hall. (Also the Lunch and Dinner hall.)  
  
They walked over to a quieter table in the back, occupied by Dancing Butterflies, Pina Colada, Chief, Wig Wam, Tex, Yum Yum, (flutter) and Hollywood.  
  
"We'll talk after I get us some breakfast." said Fizzy, smiling down at the two flutters. "Don't let anybody take my seat."  
  
"Thanks, Fizz," said Morning Glory, sitting down. Fizzy soon returned, levitating four plates of steaming toast, hash browns, and cheese omelettes above the crowd using four bubbles.  
  
They landed in front of each flutter, and in front of Fizzy, who sat down beside Morning Glory.  
  
"How do we... eat it?" asked Yum Yum, staring hungrily at the food in the bubble. Fizzy popped hers with a hoof. "Like that." she said, giggling. They popped each plate in turn.  
  
"Ihhs hot!" said Yum Yum through a mouthful of hash browns, eyes popping. Fizzy nodded. "It usually is when I bring food by bubbles. If not, the wings from the pegasi cool it off before I get to a table."  
  
Yum Yum began to gobble her food down at high speed. Hollywood ate slightly better, and Fizzy and Morning Glory ate with perfect manners.  
  
To give you an idea of Yum Yum, Hollywood and Morning Glory, they were a lot like the Tales ponies. Yum Yum was pretty close to Bon Bon. Same voice, same love for food. Heck, even their names sound the same!  
  
Hollywood could be described as Patch. Same voice as her almost, if Patch ever had an English accent. And she was just as adventurous and eccentric as Patch. Her idea were crazy and she was best friends with Yum Yum.  
  
Morning Glory was mostly like Clover in attitude. Her voice was different, but she was still more quiet and shy than Yum Yum and Hollywood.  
  
While they ate, they chatted.  
  
"So, why are you guys here?"  
  
"We we're escorting Rosedust to see Majesty. Or were, but she told us to go and get some breakfast, but to save some for her." Hollywood grinned.  
  
"I thought so," said Fizzy "But Majesty isn't here."  
  
"She isn't 'ere?" exclaimed Yum Yum, accidenly spraying Chief with eggs. He recoiled. "Oops. Forry, Chief.." mumbled Yum Yum.  
  
"Yeah," said Fizzy "She's on vacation at her cottage."  
  
"Really?" said Hollywood "Well that's too bad."  
  
"Not really," drawled Tex, hearing their conversation. "She needed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was gettin', umm... just slightly stressed out." Said Tex, sounding guilty. Dancing Butterflies stared at him.  
  
"Slightly?" said Chief, his eyebrows raising, conveying Dancing Butterflies' feelings exactly. "She was cackling to herself in the throne room."  
  
Yum Yum snorted hash browns, this time getting them on Hollywood.  
  
Hollywood shoved her off the bench.  
  
Pina Colada gaped. "Doesn't that reck your wings or something?"  
  
"Not since I came up with WF 200," said Hollywood proudly. Fizzy looked at her curiously. "What's that stand for?"  
  
"Wing Fortifier. It's a solution that you paint on your wings that makes them stronger. It's not like my last batch, which was too heavy to fly with and too hard to take off. This stuff can be peeled off once it dries, and it's lightweight. But it still keeps wings from bending enough to snap."  
  
"Cool!" said Morning Glory. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" She sounded indignant. She stared sorrowly at Hollywood.  
  
"First off," said Hollywood "Don't say cool. Wanna be like Danny? secondly, it was because you never asked.  
  
"And Yum Yum did?"  
  
"Actually, yes. In fact, she screamed at me to tell her what the h--!"  
  
Yum Yum broke her off in mid swear word. "You singed my donuts when the cauldron exploded!"  
  
Pina Colada giggled. "Cauldron? Since when are you a witch, Hollywood?"  
  
"I'm not a witch! I found it by the volcano."  
  
They all stared.  
  
Hollywood looked around.  
  
"What?" 


End file.
